The Sapphic Zone: Special Needs
by Be Obscene
Summary: How could the popular girl hook up with the town basket case? Jennifee Check is forced to join the Big Sisrer program and befriend a lonely girl. She got a litle more than she bargined for! AU femslash story. Some sexual content in later chapters. Rating will change. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**it's been a while since I've written a JB fanfic. This will be quite different to say the least. It ties into my Sapphic Zone series about a chemical that only effects women. Jennifer, much like her movie self is self centered, arrogant and quite stuck up. Anita is much more dorky and strange in this, a true social outcast and Jennifer is forced to befriend her as part of her community service. Jennifer will go through some changes but more on the sensual side than the bloodthirsty monster side.**

* * *

Jennifer honestly would've rather jail or house arrest if she could. When she thought of community service all that popped into her mind was picking up litter off the highway or working at a nursing home.

The Big Brother's/Big Sister thing didn't sound too bad, as long as the kid she was paired with wasn't a total brat. She met with the guidance councelor, Miss Johnson at 3 o'clock outside of her office.

"Are you ready, Jennifer?"

Jennifer was too distracted by her phone, shooting off a text rudely. "Uh, yeah. Is she here?"

"Her class is just getting out," she led her down a hallway she'd never gone down before.

Jennifer was feeling strange about this, skeptical about what she might be getting herself into. "So...how old is this girl?"

"Oh, she's your age, maybe 3 months off give or take."

"Well that's good, I thought maybe I had to babysit some kid who ate paste."

But then Jennifer saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. The door Miss Johnson stood outside of. There were paint-hand prints on the glass, stickers. It said Special Education Centre. Jennifer felt herself freaking out, she was afraid of the worst.

"There's got to be some mistake!"

"Excuse me?" Miss Johnson was oblivious to Jennifer's plight.

"She's a re...she...what's wrong with her?"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Miss Johnson said in a serious tone of voice.

"B-but, that's the tard classroom!"

"Jennifer, Anita isn't like that."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"She's just a little different," Miss Johnson smiled.

Jennifer crossed her arms, "You know, Miss Johnson, usually when somebody says that it only means one of two things."

"She just does things a little differently, Jennifer. She has some trouble socially but she's fine. She could really use a friend."

Jennifer sighed, she couldn't believe she was getting guilt tripped into this. Miss Johnson peeked in the window, "I think they're done. She'll be out soon."

Jennifer couldn't believe how nervous she was, literal knots in her stomach. Was she even qualified to be looking after someone like this? Sure, maybe she wasn't exactly challenged per say but still. As students exited the room, Jennifer found herself looking at all the faces to see who the lucky winner was.

Miss Johnson grabbed hold of a girl who almost walked right past her. "Anita," she said. Anita was blonde, not the greatest complexion, round lensed glasses and wore a wool sweater that looked old, maybe from the 80's or 90's. Miss Johnson positioned her in front of Jennifer, she was a little hunched over and didn't face Jennifer right away. "Anita, this is Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled but it was fairly forced, her teeth clenched maybe just a bit too much. "Hi, Anita."

Anita's face lit up in a hurry once she laid eyes on Jennifer, "Oh my God, you're so pretty!"

Jennifer wasn't sure what to say after that but thought the girl was cute with her over excited smile, her already big blue eyes magnified by her thick glasses. "Um, thank you," Jennifer tried to match her enthusiasm, at the same time looking back at Miss Johnson for help.

"Anita, can you please give Jennifer and I a minute?" Anita smiled and waved as she walked past Jennifer. She went up the hallway. Jennifer noticed that she really had trouble being still, she seemed fidgety.

"You have three strikes. Meaning that if you mess up 3 times you're out."

"Got it."

"After that I'm not sure what they'll get you to do. You're just lucky they didn't throw you in jail. They could easily give you three months. It doesn't matter how good looking or how popular you are. No one gets off scottfree.

"Oh yeah? What about Micheal Jackson? Or OJ?"

Miss Johnson sighed, "Please, just stay with her. Don't ditch her to hangout with your friends. She has to be home by 6. She has medication she needs to take at 5."

"I thought you said there was nothing wrong with her," Jennifer scoffed.

Jennifer let Anita lead the way, "Ok, so where are we going?"

Anita skipped in front of her, "Hike? There's this trail and this brook..."

"How about something that doesn't require exercise?"

"The library?"

"The library? Jennifer repeated, "We were just in school, why would you want to go to the library?"

"I like to read. There's this book I really want and..."

"Haven't you ever heard of Kindle?"

"Kindle? No, never heard of her," Jennifer's patience was really being tested, "I'm only kidding. My aunt might get me one for my birthday. Fingers crossed!"

"Ok...if that's really where you want to go." Anita grabbed her hand and led her down the street at neck break speed. "Whoa! Don't forget, I'm wearing heels!"

Jennifer felt so lame, she hadn't been in a library since maybe 6th grade. She didn't understand why Anita was so happy to be there. The smell of books made her think of school and the thought of sitting down to read gave her a headache.

She found a section of magazines while Anita bugged the librarian. Jennifer's reading level was nowhere near where it should be, nothing close to a high school level. Some students from their school made some obnoxious noises at a nearby bookshelf. She looked up from her People Magazine to realize it was some of her closest friends. They didn't even notice her but she forced that magazine in front of her face. She couldn't be seen with Anita, that would be the end of her. Her entire high school career.

Anita was relieved because she found her book and was so eager to show Jennifer. "Jennifer! Hey, look, Jennifer! They had it!"

"Shhh!"

"What is it?" Anita looked around, "Are you hiding from someone? Is it a boy?"

Jennifer remained silent with the magazine left covering her. Her friends walked right by he not even paying her or Anita any attention. They sat down at a table, Jennifer played on her phone while Anita read from her book.

Out of nowhere, Jennifer got a call. "Shauna? You were just where?"

Anita was annoyed by just how loud she was, "Sh! We're in a library!"

"Oh, weird coincidence. I'm there right now...No, haha...No, hahaha...I'm teaching inner city kids how to read...Yes. I. Know. How. To. Read." She hung up on her, "Bitch!"

The librarian hushed her from across the room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jennifer almost leaped out of her chair, "What is that?"

"Its time for me to take my pills," Anita said, reaching into her backpack. Jennifer knew she shouldn't but she peeked to see what it was she was taking. The word for it was way too long and he pill capsules looked kind of big. Anita swallowed them down with some water she had left in her thermos.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Ok, new best friend."

Jennifer wasn't sure how she felt about that label. She planned on ditching her and going to the mall, anything to just disappear. Anita's house seemed normal at least, no white picket fence like Jennifer's but liveable. Jennifer walked her to the front door.

"We'll, ok, Anita. It's been fun but I really gotta jet..."

"Won't you come in? Just for a minute?"

"Well, I really..." It was hard to let the girl down gently when she was looking all doe eyed. She probably had nobody come over to her house before. "OK. Just for a minute."

Anita hugged her so fast that Jennifer had no time to brace herself. Anita invited her into her cozy home. An older women sat in a recliner, her back to them. "Hi, Aunt Gladys, this is Jennifer."

Aunt Gladys turned the recliner and gave Jennifer the most haunting glare. "Um, hi." Gladys made no effort to speak.m

"We're going to go to my room," then Anita had a great idea, "Can she stay for dinner?'

Jennifer knew she had to get out of there as soon as humanly possible and it was obvious already that she wasn't welcome there.

"I really have a lot of cramming to do...uh...plus I really don't want to get in your way...er...rain check?"

Anita didn't show that she was the least bit heartbroken by this, instead she led Jennifer into her room. It was a mix of pink, purple and greys. A weird mix of colors and shapes. There was a lot of nerd crap too, posters of fantasy and sci-fi stuff she couldn't stand.

"So this is my room...," Jennifer sat on the bed while Anita gave her tour which included her golden retriever, "This is Tyrion Lannister. My action figures..."

Jennifer couldn't help but notice on one of the walls some kind of collage, ripped out from magazines and who knew what else. They were all boobs, all different shapes and sizes. Some covered up and others left in all their glory.

"Uh, what is that?"

Anita was distracted by her own showmanship that she completely forgot she had such a thing to

"Oh! That's my boob wall!"

"Your what?" Jennifer frowned.

Anita jumped over to her wall of boobs and said proudly, "These are all my favorites! Someday I want to have ones like these!"

"Uh, huh." Jennifer had no idea what to think, "And why is that?"

"Because everyone likes boobs and of I have boobs like these then I'll be popular and people will like me."

Jennifer had to agree partially, "Yeah that's kind of true."

"It must be so cool to be the Centre of attention, Jennifer."

Jennifer smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it really is."

"Do you think maybe we could have a sleepover some night?"

"Uh...I'll let you know."

Anita couldn't contain her joy, she had to hug the brunette again before she left her, "Thank you for hanging out with me today "

Jennifer nervously patted her on the back, "Yeah no problem, Needy." She wasn't sure what she said at first, it sort of just slipped out.

"Needy?" Anita backed away from Jennifer for a second, she looked confused, upset even.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I have a nickname! I never had a nickname before!" She hugged Jennifer again with all her might. Jennifer winced, she thought she needed a crowbar to get out of this tight grip she was in.

"We'll, goodnight, Needy, really have to be going!"

"See you later, Jennifer!" She waved, satisfied by the day.

Jennifer was having doubts now about finishing her community service. She didn't want to seem like a stone cold bitch but was it too late to get assigned another kid?

 **Jennifer has her work cut out for her. I'll explain how she exactly got into this mess in the next chapter. Please review in the meantime!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anita and Jennifer go on an adventure that may change the course of the friendship. Please review! Also, I was thinking of writing a** **n incest story involving the characters from Zombieland. Would anyone be cool with that? If not I probably won't. Until next time!**

Nearly 2 weeks into her community service she actually started to find Anita less annoying. She sure got excited easily and talked about things that went over Jennifer's head. Her friends teased her at the mall on her night off.

"So what's it like?" Shauna asked as they ate MacDonalds in the food court.

"What what's like?"

"Babysitting and not getting paid," she laughed.

"I'm not babysitting," Jennifer said while playing with her nuggets. "I'm her friend."

"She is a total freak," Danielle chimed in.

"She's not a freak!" Jennifer snapped.

Both girls were surprised by this but didn't back down, "Maybe the longer she hangs out with you she'll become just like you," Shauna snarked.

"Or you'll turn into her," Danielle giggled.

"You guys have her all wrong. If people gave her a chance they'd see she's really not all that weird."

"Didn't you tell us she had a wall with pictures of boobs taped to it?"

It slipped Jennifer's mind that she brought that up during her first tirade about her community service. Of course anyone would have a few things to say about the seemingly perverse fascinations that Anita had; Jennifer didn't think she was gay.

"Uh...yeah. She wants to have big breasts because she thinks people will like her."

"It would help," the two mean girls laughed.

Both girls decided they had enough of Jennifer trying to bum them out for one night, they headed out without even clearing their garbage.

"Have fun riding the short bus, Jen!" Danielle quipped.

Jennifer knew there was no sense in trying to talk reason to those two nimrods, they were worse than her. She sat alone for several minutes with her head in her hands.

An older man approached her. He was thinning out on top but certainly thickening up in his midsection. "Hello, Jennifer."

Jennifer looked up at him in a daze, "Oh, hi Mister Timmons."

He had this weird smile on his fat face, "Still coming after school to improve your grades?"

Jennifer had trouble in Timmon's class before but recently he found an alternative to help her improve; they came to a negotiation so to speak. "Yes, sir."

"Good," he said, giving her shoulder a quick rub. "See you then."

 _"Creep!"_ thought Jennifer.

She honestly couldn't wait to see Anita the next day.

* * *

"This is fanfiction." Anita showed Jennifer on her laptop.

Jennifer was aware of what fanfiction was but never bothered ever reading it. She noticed some acronyms and words she never even heard of. "AU means 'Alternate Universe'...and Canon means it takes place in the stoy's universe...and Lemons means some adult content is about to be read." Anita laughed sneakily as she pushes up her glasses.

"What's F/F mean?" Jennifer pointed to the letters.

Anita's smile stretched like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Femslash!"

"And what is femslash?"

"That's where you take two female characters and pair them even if they weren't a couple in the original source material." Anita was passionate about this but had a sinking suspicion that Jennifer was less than thrilled. "Kind of weird, huh?"

This was the first Jennifer had seen Anita even the slightest bit upset or quiet. It was kind of cute about how excited she got at this topic; maybe she was into girls. "I think it's hot," Jennifer smiled.

Anita found her smile again, "Cool. You're kind of weird you know that?" Both girls laughed and hit each other with the fluffy pillows on Anita's bed. "Oh! Do you want to go for a hike?"

Jennifer frowned, it wasn't really something on her list, not really big on nature and the boring outdoors. "Needy..."

"No, the trail is cool! There's this brook I think is magic!"

Jennifer just smiled and nodded, "Magic. Right."

"Will you come with me? Pleeeaaasseee?"

Jennifer pretended to think about it. She knew the poor girl was going to ask her no matter what. "Ok!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Anita hugged her tightly.

Jennifer knew her stuck up friends would jump to conclusions and think that Anita intended on taking her on this hike in order to murder her. She honestly didn't K Ow why she herself was thinking that way. Anita was harmless. Or so she thought.

"And you'll sleepover?"

"Uh...not tonight."

"Oh, ok. When you do it does get pretty cold here at night. We may have to rub our butts together."

Jennifer almost wasn't certain of what she just said, "What?"

Anita cackled, she had such a peculiar laugh, "Just kidding!"

On their way out, Anita put a bicycle helmet on. "Oh, you have a bike?"

"Nope," Anita said cheerfully.

Jennifer just giggled, "Why are you wearing a helmet?"

"Anything could happen out there. We need to be prepared."

"Well yeah, bug spray and sun tan lotion. You're not wearing a helmet, Needy."

"I'll get you one too!" Jennifer groaned, there was no arguing with her.

Aunt Gladys barely acknowledged them on their way out; it was if she was glued to that chair of hers.

Jennifer was wearing sneakers today but couldn't seem to keep up with the girl who was walking at a very brisk pace. "Slow down, okay?"

Anita stuck out her hand for her, as if she was rescuing her from a dangerous fall. The trail did lead up a steep incline. "Come with me if you want to live," she said in a deep voice.

Jennifer didn't get the reference, "Huh?"

"Terminator 2. The only R rated movie I've ever seen. Don't tell my aunt!"

The two casually held hands, sticking close together. "What's with your aunt any way?"

"I don't think she likes you. I like really you though in case you were wondering."

Anita had a very strong grip, and her smile seemed more devious than usual which made her wonder, "Um, as a friend, right?"

"Well, yeah! Duh! What other way would there be?"

Maybe Anita was a lesbian and didn't realize it. "So you say that you watched an r ates movie...you also watch Game of Thrones and stuff like that. Isn't there like a lot of sex and violence in those shows?"

"Sex? What are you talking about?"

"Needy...you don't know about sex?"

Anita gave her this confused look, like a lost girl. She couldn't hold that expression for very long however and cracked up. "I'm messing with you! But I don't see a lot of the adult stuff because Gladys monitors what I watch. All of my copies are blurred and blacked out."

"Wow, that really sucks."

"So how did you become a criminal?"

Jennifer's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?"

"I heard Miss Johnson talking to someone about you and how you have three strikes. Said you hung out with a lot of troublemakers."

Jennifer sighed. She remembered talking to her mother about the incident.

"It's not that bad, Mom!" She hollared.

"Not that bad? What are you stupid?!"

It was a night she could barely remember. She got talked into going to that bar or at least that's what she thought happened. She got so drunk and ended up at a band member's house. She woke up and tried stealing his car to get home. But it wasn't her fault, that guard rail came our of nowhere along with that chain link fence, mailbox and parked car.

Her mother expected her to get a worse punishment. Her mother was a little neglectful so she never did get around to working out a punishment at home.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"It is?" Jennifer thought this news of her drunken stupor would've made Anita think less of her in some way but instead considered her a hero.

"What's it like going out and drinking?"

"It's fun...until you have too much..."

"Do you do it lot?"

"Not any more."

"That's too bad. Would you ever take me some place like that?"

"I think your aunt would kill me if I got you in trouble."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But I wouldn't mind getting into a little bit of trouble." Anita's attention was turned to something else. She grabbed her best friend without any warning and led her to a sparkling stream.

Jennifer did think it looked beautiful. She wanted to walk down to it but I stead of following the trail she wanted to walk down the small hill despite the jagged rocks. "Careful, Jen!"

"Relax, Needy. This is nothing!" She wasn't looking in front of her, showing just as much carelessness as her bar night. She slipped pathetically, skinning her knee on a rock and falling into the water.

Anita rushed to her aid. "I told you you needed to be prepared for anything!"

Jennifer's knee stung just a bit but when she was in the water it seemed to heal. She had this strange feeling that made her feel good all over. Anita helped her out of the water. Jennifer had a limp but for whatever reason her mind was taken off of that and she was more focused on Anita. Something about her just attracted her eye. She seemed brighter, like an aura surrounding her.

Maybe Jennifer hit her head on the fall or...what if it was something more?

"Are you ok?" She let Jennifer put her weight on her while she walked them both back to her house. Jennifer just smiled and managed to get out, "Uh-huh." She looked so dopey, like in a dream state.

"You should listen to me next time."

"I will," Jennifer agreed. "I'll listen to whatever you say from now on."

Neither girl saw the big barrel of toxic chemicals. It had been accidently dumped some time ago during a traffic accident and made its way there. It was meant to be disposed of at specific location along with hundreds more. Jennifer had no idea what was about to happen to her.

 **To be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer develops a bit of an obsession that could land her in serious trouble. Please review! I'm working on a few racier stories,. Twilight, Ghost Whisperer/Carrie and a Zombieland incest story so stay tuned.**

Jennifer's head was still reeling after what happened. There were these small scrapes on her knees after the fall. Anita looked so amazing to her, especially in the sunlight, an otherworldly glow like a halo surrounding her in place of her blonde hair. Jennifer didn't even blink when Anita tended to her knees with a wet cloth or when she applied it to her forehead; she didn't even realize she had scratches just above her eye.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes...I am now," Jennifer smiled.

"You might have a small concussion. Maybe Gladys should take you to the hospital," she said in all seriousness. "That would be lovely," Jennifer said dazed.

She was walked to the car. She was seated in the front seat while Anita sat in the back with her helmet on. Gladys looked less than thrilled that she had to drive this permiscus girl to see that she didn't have brain damage.

Jennifer left her mom a text, telling her not to worry. A doctor seen her right away. He couldn't find anything wrong, her eyes followed his tint flashlight and her eyes appeared to respond well. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three...," she answered.

"Well, other than a few scrapes and bruises you seem fine. Maybe just be more careful from now on."

Gladys told Anita to wait in the car while she had a talk with Jennifer. "I know you have a reputation. I don't really care for you myself. But she's really taken a liking to you. So promise that if you do anything to hurt her in any shape or form, I will hurt you."

Jennifer just smiled, not the least bit intimidated by the older woman's threats, "No need to worry, Gladys. I'll guard Anita with my life."

Gladys was put off by her weird attitude. Gladys drove her home. Jennifer sat in the back with Anita this time. "Maybe we can sleepover tomorrow."

Anita's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Can she, Gladys?"

Gladys shrugged but this cynical gesture was enough to make Anita hug her friend and accidently land into her lap as they took a quick turn.

Jennifer's mother was less than thrilled when Jennifer strolled inside the house all flighty and care free. "What happened, Jennifer?! I've been trying to call you!"

"I fell but I'm fine, Mother."

She observed her daughter and came to a fast conclusion, "You are not fine!"

"Anita was there to rescue me. She's amazing."

Miss Check shook her head, "You're spending way too much time with that girl."

"Well I have to...but even when my time for community service is up...I can't imagine parting from her."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to go lie down, you're creeping me out." It was very weird nor having her daughter talk back, something had to be wrong. Jennifer couldn't shake these warm and fuzzy feelings she was having. She dreamed of walking along that same trail. Someone holding her hand. Anita and it was ridiculously bright out and blurry as if she had something in her eyes.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She felt a wetness on her fingers. Her hand was down her panties, also now soaked. She brought her hand up to her face in horror. She just had a wet dream about Anita! How hard did she fall down? Her whole world was shaken by this. She couldn't be in love with Anita, that would be so wrong. She felt ashamed of herself to be having any kind of naughty thoughts for such an innocent girl. Sure she wasn't really challenged but having any kind of lustful thoughts made her feel kind of queasy, losing those warm feelings from before.

While she was dwelling on this hee hand was back down her panties, stroking her clit this time. She yanked her possessed hand back; it was literally like she had no control over her body any more.

The next day she knew she had to cancel the sleepover, she knew she would be freaking out the entire time. She wouldn't even be able to trust herself alone in a room with her ever again.

"You're not coming tonight?" She looked as if someone had just strangled a kitten in front of her. Jennifer remembered what Gladys said, she couldn't break the poor girl's heart.

"Something came up but I don't have plans Friday. Much better not to have it on a school night," she smiled all menacing. Anita threw her arms around her. Her hair was in Jennifer's face so it was so hard to resist. Jennifer sniffed those messy golden locks loudly.

 _"You're not a bad person! You're not a bad person!"_ Jennifer repeated in her head as she looked in the girl's washroom mirror at this girl she didn't recognize. She wasn't herself, not the slutty looking youth she came to love.

Unfortunately for her, Shauna was in the washroom at that time. She came out of the stall, seeing just how distressed she was. "We'll, well, well!" She smiled smugly, "Where's your special friend?"

"Fuck off, Shauna!"

"Meow! Hey, aren't you going to be late for one of your little sessions with Mister Timmons? You've been blowing him off."

Jennifer turned pale, "How do you know about that?"

"He's been asking. Didnt think you were the only one looking for an easy grade did you?"

"I offered but I didn't do anything...I..."

"Well he's got blue balls I need to tend to. More dick and grades for me!" Jennifer tried ignoring her, washing her hands and drying off. Shauna pushed her against the wall, "Don't act like you're better than me, Jennifer!"

Jennifer had no time for this, she had to go see Miss Johnson and talk with her about the sleepover. "I didn't steal a fucking Pinto and have to look after some retard!"

Jennifer's hand struck Shauna's face so hard that the ring on her hand left a small cut slightly above her cheek. Jennifer let her anger take over. Shauna was in shock, no frenemy had ever done that to her. Jennifer had this cruel look on her face, no empathy whatsoever. "You don't talk about her like that!"

"What?..You...fucking...BITCH!" Shauna was shaking and slowly backing away to the door. Jennifer pulled hard onto her hair and forced her over to the sink. She plugged the drain with paper towel and ran the tap. She dunked Shauna's head under the water. "You're crazy!"

"Damn straight I am, Shauna! And if I ever hear talk bad about Needy again, I will fucking kill you! Got it? Don't you even dare going to anyone about this either!"

She let Shauna go, she was in hysterics, tripping over herself as she ran, coughing up water as she did. Jennifer smiled evilly. _"Good. Serves that bitch right."_

She strolled into Miss Johnson's office. She felt more confident and sure of herself. Miss Johnson was a little unsure of her. "So how have been things going?"

"Good. Anita has been very good to me," Jennifer smiled.

"Yes, she can't seem to stop talking about you," she couldn't get over Jennifer's appearance and attitude, as if she matured over night. From her posture to the way she crosses her legs.

"Did she mention to you about a sleepover?"

"She did."

"Is that a problem?"

Miss Johnson shook her head, "No problem. So long as nothing inappropriate happens."

"Inappropriate?" Jennifer lifted an eyebrow.

"Look you're both teenage girls. Just you know, know inviting boys over or drugs. No taking her anywhere but your house."

"It's going to be at her house."

"I see. Gladys won't be too strict as long as you go to bed when she says." Jennifer laughed, "How are you feeling after your fall?"

"Great," Jennifer smiled unnervingly.

Miss Johnson was still concerned for Anita's well being, she didn't want anything to go wrong for either of them. "Nothing is going to happen at this sleepover. Right, Jennifer?"

Jennifer shook her head with that same wicked smile on her face, "No, ma'am. Nothing inappropriate like you said."

"Good."

 _"I'm going to do so many innapropriate things to Needy, Miss Johnson!"_ Jennifer thought. _"I'm going to do so many naughty things and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"_

Jennifer cackled an evil laugh, startiling Miss Johnson. Jennifer didn't realize it was ou loud until it was too late. She tried covering it up with a forced cough. "Sorry. Asthma."

Gladys wasn't happy that Jennifer was staying the night in her house but her neice really had her heart set on it ever since their first play date. She laid some ground rules about lights out and if anything happened she would be out on her ass.

She had planned so much in her devious mind before going over. She wasn't sure what was coming over her but she was finely starting to like it. No one would suspect her of having mad sexual cravings for this girl. She scared herself with her own thoughts but saw no reason to back out now.

"I'm so happy we're finally doing this!" Anita cheered as Jennifer set her overnight bag on her bedroom floor.

"So am I!" Jennifer had this animal look in her eyes, like a snake stalking a field mouse. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" Anita stood there open mouthed. "What is it?"

Jennifer handed her a Polaroid. The picture was of a young and supple pair of breasts. "Wow! Nice rack!" Anita was foaming at the mouth. "But whose are these?"

"Mine."

Anita's eyes looked up and down at Jennifer's face and chest. She adjusted her glasses as she held the picture up to Jennifer to see if it was even possible. "This is so awesome!"

"You can add me to your boob wall," Jennifer played with her hair, twirling her dark strands of hair like some flighty schoolgirl. "If you like."

Anita did just that with great enthusiasm. "Wow, Jennifer, no one has ever given me a picture of their boobs before. I'll treasure it always." She admired the picture she stuck in the middle of her collage.

Jennifer smiled, happy that her C cups satisfied her. She really wanted to see Anita's breasts, squeeze them but she decided to hold that off for when they were in bed together. Jennifer couldn't remember the last time she had an actual sleepover. This was clearly the first one that Anita ever had.

They had popcorn and cola. They played music and Jennifer brought an R rated movie. "It's Varsity Blues."

"Is it scary?"

"No," Jennifer rolled her eyes and laughed. Anita looked disappointed. Jennifer did bring another movie just in case there was even the slightest of chances she'd want go for something more intense. "Scream?"

Anita liked the cover, "Are there boobs?"

Jennifer couldn't contain her laughter. They snuggled up under the covers; something was holding Jennifer back from making a move on her friend, perhaps her conscience, she hadn't heard from her in a while.

Anita didn't really seem scared just oddly fascinated by the carnage she witnessed on screen. Then there was 1996's Rose McGowan in the garage scene, her nipples erect, pushing through her shirt. "Ah! He killed her before I could see them!" Anita exclaimed.

"You're not scared, right?" Jennifer asked once it was over, "I'm not going to give you nightmares?"

Anita shook her head, "No way, I've got you to protect me!"

"That's right...," she said stroking her hair.

"Jennifer?" Anita asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I think there's something wrong with me...," she lifted her shirt up, showing off her pink bra supporting a rather heavy looking pair, "Do these look right to you?"

Jennifer nearly gasped at Anita's surprise, "Uh..."

"Are they deformed? I think one might be bigger than the other."

"They look great...," a stunned Jennifer gulped. Not just the cleavage but her stomach; how did she have a six pack like a Greek statue? "Maybe you should take your bra off too so I can get a better look..."

"Um...OK!" She prepared to unhook her bra just when her door opened. Anita put her shirt back down when she heard the panging of the creaky door behind her.

"What's going on in here?" Gladys asked, looking at both girls suspiciously.

"Nothing!" They both answered.

Gladys still didn't look convinced. "It's lights out. No more noise or someone's going home." She closed the door slowly, giving Jennifer one last dirty look.

Jennifer was forced to settle in for the night; luckily, Anita didn't kick her out of bed. She noticed her pile of school books, they looked complicated, like advanced trig and maths. Jennifer knew she wasn't stupid but didn't realize she was that gifted either, it made her feel like more of a dummy.

"Needy..."

"Yes, Jen?" She asked, still wide awake.

"Why aren't you in advanced classes? You're good with books...I mean..."

Anita sighed, "Gladys thinks it's for my own good. Most people don't understand me...or like me that much."

"I like you a lot," Jennifer kissed her cheek. Anita blushed unexpectedly. But then something in Jennifer changed, she remembered her friends ridiculing Anita. "Don't you ever want to get revenge on the people that are mean to you? Do you ever want to do anything like those guys did in the movie we saw?"

Anita turned to her, "Oh, no. I would never."

"But...why put up with it?"

"I know I'm not like everyone else...I wish I could help it some times but I can't. It's ok if not everyone likes me. You don't have to like everybody."

Jennifer was a little disappointed that she wasn't looking for revenge but did admire how she handled her situation. In good cheer she looked at her and said, "Hey, it's getting a little cold. Wanna rub butts together?"

Anita was ecstatic, "Really!?" She sat up, but then immediately got serious, "You know I was kidding about that before, right?"

Jennifer felt her cheeks flush, she felt like a real dummy now, "Oh...uh..."

"I'm kidding! Of course I wanted to!"

They faced away from one another and got on all fours. "Ready?" Anita asked.

"Ready..."

They rubbed their butts together, covered only by their panties, the rubbing caused quite the sensations. "Tingly," Jennifer moaned.

"I'm warming up!"

"I'm know how we can get even hotter", Jennifer pulled her panties down, her firm round ass in the air. She tugged back at Anita's ass.

"You're so bad!" Anita giggled.

The strange sensation of their skin touching was oddly arousing. Jennifer was definitely feeling naughty. They were enjoying themselves a little too much, causing a little bit of a ruckus.

"Girls! Go to sleep!"

They both retreated under the covers. "At least we're nice and warm now!" Anita laughed.

 **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer struggles with her urges but she can't deny her feelings. How bad of trouble could she get into? Features a cameo from my Stranger Things character in The Girl Next Door.**

"That's strike one," Miss Johnson said.

Jennifer sat across from her desk in utter shock. "B-b-ut!"

"Gladys said you kept her up late watching adult movies."

Jennifer stood up and ranted, "That old hag doesn't let her have any fun! She shouldn't even be in special ed!"

"Jennifer, calm down!"

"I won't calm down, Miss Johnson! Needy needs to have a normal life and she's not going to get one if she's put in there!"

"I agree with you, " Miss Johnson spoke calmly.

Jennifer stopped in her tracks, "You what?"

"I agree with you. But I can't do anything. It's her aunt's call. Anita seems to function fine in a normal classroom but...she doesn't want to push her. She's very relucuant because of people like..."

Jennifer frowned and sat back down, "Like who?" Miss Johnson stalled, "Like me?"

Miss Johnson sighed, "You've been great with Anita, Jennifer, don't get me wrong, but Gladys is her legal guardian and you have to listen to her rules when under her roof."

"I didn't even do anything wrong! This is such bullshit! I'm not like Shauna, you should see what that tramp does!" Miss Johnson was about to put an end to her rant by splashing her with a cup of water, "They all make fun of her like she's some kind of freak! It's not fair! I want everyone to see that she's amazing and doesn't deserve to be treated like garbage!"

"You're absolutely right," she set her cup of water back down. "But just make sure that you aren't sinking her down to your old ways. Bring out the best in her and she'll bring out the best in you."

Jennifer smiled, she liked that. "I will Miss Johnson, trust me."

"Maybe you should go see the school nurse, you look a little pale."

Jennifer still couldn't contain these intense feelings she had for Anita and she was sweating a lot as a result. "Yeah, I'll stop by and see her."

* * *

"Open!" The nurse placed a popsicle stick on Jennifer's tongue and shun a light to investigate. "Close!" Jennifer couldn't get over the woman's thick accent. She acted strange when she first came in. She seemed suspicious of Jennifer and her weird symptoms. "You say you go swimming and you start feeling light headed?"

"Yes," Jennifer nodded, "It's like effecting me…"

"How so?"

"I don't really…it's hard to get into…kind of embarrassing really."

The nurse chuckled and sat down to face her young patient. "Do you have strong sexual feelings?"

Jennifer raised her eyebrows, this woman was very forward in her questions. "Uh…yeah I guess so," she said, starting to blush.

"Is it for a girl?"

Jennifer was mortified, either this nurse came from a country that was extremely forward or she was some kind of imposter. "Don't be shy."

"That's really none of your business...is it?" Jennifer got all nervous for a second. She felt a prick on her finger. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You do not mind if I take sample do you?" The crazy woman had stuck Jennifer with a needle, this went beyond not ok.

"What's your deal, lady?" Jennifer said, rubbing her arm.

The nurse put the dab of Jennifer's blood into a dish, Jennifer watched her stick a wire she had been heating up into the dish. The blood bubbled slightly. Jennifer remained confused and irritated. "Fascinating!"

"What?"

The nurse took a second wire and placed it into a second dish of blood, only this time the blood shot up into the air. "Yes!"

"Whose blood is that?"

"Mine!" She declared.

Jennifer stood up, "This is nuts!"

"You have been exposed to a certain chemical that causes changes in only women. Professor Lotte Sprav," she stuck out her hand, Jennifer reluctantly shook it. "I believe it may have gotten into brook and lake in your town of Devil's Kettle."

"You're with the government?"

Sprav threw her head back and laughed, "No, of own accord, beautiful, beautiful girl."

Jennifer didn't like the creepy way she was looking her over and wanted to leave but she did have questions about this chemical spill. "Is it dangerous?"

"Depending how tough you are in the bedroom I'm guessing."

Jennifer shook her head, "You're telling me I'm gay because of some shit that got spilled?"

"You only have minor effects...," she showed her a microscope slide of her blood. The blood did look weird but Jennifer wasn't sure, she was no nerd.

"Look, there's no way I'm buying this!" Jennifer headed for the door, almost knocking the microscope off its table in the process.

Her life seemed to be going to shit around her but at least she still had one person she could turn to. She got an idea, she wanted to do something nice for Anita. She took her over to her house this time; briefly meeting Miss Check, who looked extremely unimpressed by Anita's appearance and her choice of wool sweater.

"Your mom is hot!" Anita exclaimed once they were inside Jennifer's room. Anita loved exploring the large space, not as cramped as her room. She jumped on the queen sized mattress. "Your room is so much cooler than mine!"

Jennifer just smiled and sat down next to her. "I want to go down to the trail but first I think I should show you my closet."

Anita's eyes lit up, "Are you giving me a makeover?"

Jennifer nodded happily. Anita couldn't believe that a hot tie like Jennifer would share clothes with her. She had never tried on jeans so tight. "Hey! We're almost the same bra size!"

"Told you you had nice boobs," Jennifer said. Anita seemed to act bashful when she said this. "It's hot out, let's get you in a bathing suit." Of course, Anita thought when she said bathing suit she meant a one piece and one that would cover most of her butt.

"Gee, I dunno, Jen, are you sure?" She stood there in bikini with a floral design, it was all new to her.

"You look good." Jennifer wore an old red bikini she had in the back of her closet. She couldn't get over how amazing this dorky girl looked, part of her wanted to throw her on the bed.

Of course, Jennifer's house was on the other side of town so they slipped into jeans and a top. "Can I go home to get my helmet?"

Jennifer would've scolded her for even bringing that up but that was the old her. Her mother just shook her head watching the two leave hand in hand; _"My daughter has lost her fucking mind!"_

Walking to Anita's looking like they did certainly raise a few eyebrows, most would recognize Jennifer but Anita looked so different in just the new clothes she wore, still the same glasses and friendly face.

Jennifer waited outside while she went to fetch her helmet; she could feel Gladys watching her, it was uncomfortable knowing that she might place another strike against her.

It was probably a good thing that they didn't strip down to their bikinis until they walked the trail. They journeyed to the small waterfall, standing at the very top and looking down was certainly thrilling. "Does my butt stick out too far you think?" Anita asked while posing for Jennifer to see, even going so far as arching her back.

Jennifer licked her lips at the sight of that gorgeous boots, "Not far enough..."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's fine. Suns out, buns out, Needy."

Anita brought her into a hug, their breasts squishing together, "I want to remember this moment always."

"Me too," said Jennifer as she sniffed a handful of her hair.

Anita backed up for a second and had this look on her face like she'd seen a ghost. It took Jennifer a second to realize that she had quite a handful of her friend's ass. She had this look of shame at first; this could count as assault. Then Jennifer smiled as if this was all a big joke. "What's wrong? Don't like a little ass play?"

Anita laughed, "Oh, yeah? Let's see how you like it!" She grabbed Jennifer's tighter but not as round ass, something that was such a mind blowing turn on for Jennifer. She desperately wanted to kiss Anita, come clean to her and herself, not caring if it was some toxic waste, a magic spell or hypnotism that made her feel this way.

They both let go of one another once they heard a pack of teens. It was Shauna and her friends and a couple dudes. Jennifer glared at a still traumatized Shauna.

"Check out the babes!" The one hunky guy of the group grinned.

Anita was happy to see them, something that irritated Jennifer. "Did you follow us here?" She marched up to Shauna who still wasn't talking.

"We had to see where you were off to, slut," one of her friends answered for her. "Is this where yoube been hiding out?"

Anita tried pushing her chest out further to impress them, the guys seemed to like it so she thought it was working. "Say, do you think one looks bigger than the other?"

"I don't know," said the hunk, "Maybe you should take off your top so we can get a better look!" The group was of course hoping she'd fall for it to get a laugh and maybe see if it might be true.

"Ok!" A naive Anita prepared to untie the thin strap

"No, Needy!" Jennifer grabbed her hand and was ready to walk her home when the group booed her. Anita didn't know why Jennifer would stop her like that.

"Ah, but we were gonna go skinny dipping!" Shauna teased.

"Yeah, we were gonna jump off the waterfall," said the one guy that desperately needed a tan.

"Cool!" Anita was eager but Jennifer knew she couldn't let her get hurt.

"We should get you home. You have to take your pills."

Anita knew she was right but had her feelings hurt by the disapproving jeers of the others.

"She's wearing a helmet," pale boy pointed out.

Jennifer led Anita away from them and flipped Shauna off in the process.

* * *

"That's strike 2."

"WHAT?!" Jennifer hadn't done anything wrong, it boggled the mind.

"Gladys didn't approve of the clothes. A bit too promiscuous." Miss Johnson wasn't referring to the bikini which wasn't seen by Gladys but the short shorts and tank top used to conceal them. "She also saw that as charity which she isn't for."

Jennifer groaned and tilted her head back in her chair.

"You're on thin ice. There's not much I can do. Just treat Anita like everyone else, but nothing to disrupt the flow of her routine."

"That's so fucking lame, Miss."

"I know," Miss Johnson took notice of Jennifer's face covered in sweat. "Did you see the school nurse yesterday?"

Jennifer sat up right, "Yes! What is that woman's deal?"

"What do you mean?" Miss Johnson raised an eyebrow.

"She took my blood without my permission and told me I was exposed to some toxic waste!"

"Um...I don't think Janice would ever do that."

"Janice? Isn't there another nurse named Lotte Sprav?"

"We only have one nurse, Jennifer."

Jennifer felt like she was going crazy, in the Twilight Zone or something. She had to go back on the trail, find out what happened to her on the first day she went there and fell like an idiot.

She skipped class to investigate; another smart move of hers. She walked along the brook. Nothing caught her eye, some garbage but empty beer cans and other litter. She walked until she saw something in the water. She kneeled down and saw a barrel with the words 'HAWKINS-LAB'.

She was infected with something. She thought she was in love with Anita but it turned out that some government shit was effecting her brain. She kicked a rock into the water and let out a shriek.

"Good, you found it!" Jennie jumped when she heard the voice. It was Lotte Sprav.

"Have you been following me?!"

"Yes. I was hoping to see you again."

"Fine I believe you, are you happy?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly.

"This means I'm not really into Needy, this gunk just made me go crazy!"

"No, don't you remember? You only have minor effect. Sure, your labido is going off the charts but you really do care about this girl."

Jennifer was madly overcome with joy, "Really? So it is true love?" Sprav nodded. "I have to go to her right away!"

"Can I join you?" Sprav wiggled her eyebrows.

Jennifer found herself appalled at the offer, "Uh...No way!"

"Worth a shot. I must dispose of barrel and stop epidemic. What started as good experiment kind of went to Hell. You didn't by any chance see a woman and a girl about your age that look out of place like they are in wrong decade did you?" Jennifer shook her head and shrugged. "That's a shame, they were hot!"

The seemingly mad woman pulled out a gun and fired something that opened a doorway, a portal to some place new. "I am off to next story!" She let through and the portal shrunk into nothing. Jennifer was left standing there taking it all in. "What the fuck?" She tried to forget whatever kind of sci-fi, Doctor Who insanity she had just witnessed and went after Anita.

Anita was saddened when Jennifer wasn't there to walk home with her. "Jennifer?" She was waiting at her front door a this time. She ran up to her, "I was worried when you weren't at school. Are you mad because of the two strikes you got?"

Jennifer held onto her tightly, "No...none of that matters."

"Huh?"

"I need to tell you something but inside your bedroom."

Anita nodded hastily, seeing just how serious she was. They got inside and ran upstairs, Jennifer didn't see Gladys sitting in the living room. Anita sat down, thinking that was what her friend was doing but Jennifer was locking her door.

"Jennifer, what are you doing?"

"I don't want her barging in!"

"But I never have my door locked. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble!"

Jennifer saw how upset she was getting and decided to sir down next to her and speak from the heart; even if that really did mean time behind bars. "I love you."

"Yeah...," Anita said awkwardly, "I love you too."

"No...I'm in love with you."

Anita looked confused but understood, "You...love me like a girl loves a boy?"

Jennifer laughed, "Even more," she rubbed her hands.

"Is it because you fell in the water?"

"Yes and no. There was something in the water. A barrel of this waste or chemical. But I loved you before that happened...it just made me realize what a moron I've been."

"I knew it was magic!" She exclaimed.

"Well, no...," she couldn't crush the poor girl's dreams now. "Sure." Jennifer leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Oh...I was going to kiss you...you...uh...don't love me do you?"

Anita thought about it for a second. It wasn't long. She was gentle when kissing Jennifer and Jennifer got a little more rough. Tasting this blissful moment on each other's lips. "Now that's strike 3," Anita whispered to her. Both girls laughed and continued their heavy makeout session.

 **One more chapter to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading! I will be starting a Twilight story soon as part of the Sapphic Zone including multiple pairings and perhaps one more story included after that. Please review and if you have ideas for future stories, feel free to let me know!**

2 weeks later and Anita was enjoying having a secret girlfriend. Keeping things quiet in her room was a bit challenging at times under Gladys' roof so they moved the action over to Jennifer's.

"Does your mom know what we've been doing?" Anita asked her nervously before making out on the queen size mattress.

"No way," Jennifer laughed as she searched for music on her IPod.

"Am I getting better?" She never failed to be enthusiastic, especially when Jennifer had on strawberry lip gloss. Jennifer answered her with a kiss and attacked her with her snake like tongue. Anita was a little creeped out by using tongue but was told it was normal. She was eager to show what she had learned all these weeks. To Jennifer, the silly blonde already showed her to be quite the master of getting her aroused.

Anita had a tight hold on her back, when she got more and more into it she lowered her hands to the brunette's butt and squeezed. Jennifer felt like such a slut but not in a bad way. Then she tugged at her panties. "Um, do you want these off or do you want to give me a wedgie?"

"When ate we gonna go full lesbian?" Jennifer was taken off guard by how straight she was being with her.

"I didn't think you were ready for the hardcore stuff."

"I am...what do we do?" She asked innocently.

"We'll..."

"Maybe this was a mistake. I really like you, Jennifer but I don't know if I'm like that."

"Nonsense, Needy, when you and I touched butts, I felt something and I think you did too."

Anita thought deeply about this and nodded, "You're right."

"We just do what comes naturally."

"Ok then, I want to see those!" She pointed to Jennifer's chest. "Now!"

Jennifer was swoon, "Needy, you're so sexy when you order me around," she purred in her ear. Anita looked like a kid at Christmas when Jennifer removed her shirt and next her bra. Anita held a hand to her chest as she felt her heart pounding hard and fast.

Jennifer guided her hands and allowed her to feel her up, groping her skin. Her nipples fully erect, Anita was overwhelmed with emotion. Jennifer closed her eyes and moaned as her breasts were massaged a little roughly. Anita sucked on what she thought were perfect examples of the boobs she wanted. Jennifer felt like she was on the verge of an orgasm and her mom was just downstairs.

"Oh, you're so beautiful!" Anita complimented as she got Jennifer to stand on her knees so she could finally get at those pesky panties. Jennifer had a trimmed bush and tight ass. Anita squeezed her ass hard with a firm grip; she thought the looks Jennifer gave were really funny, she didn't know much about cumming but knew Jennifer was certainly giving the face for it.

"You're making me wet!"

"I am?...Sorry?"

"No that's a good thing!" Jennifer stammered as she felt the dampness on her vag.

Anita laughed as Jennifer's eyes rolled in the back of her head like a cartoon character. She wanted to slow down a little bit though.

"You have a magic touch, Needy, I can't explain it." She went to unbutton Anita's flannel top but Anita stopped her, she looked ashamed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not like you."

Jennifer smiled, "I know, you're better!"

"No...you used that Magix water and now you're a goddess while I'm just me."

"Come on, the water barely did anything. You're incredibly sexy."

"You're not just saying that?"

Jennifer shook her head, "I want to see these puppies, Needy!" Anita laughed at her playful tone, speaking husky. Jennifer grabbed her clothed breasts making her squeal. Then Jennifer noticed the time. 5:00pm. "Shit! Where are your pills?"

Anita scrambled to find her book bag while Jennifer handed her water she was keeping next to the bed. She swallowed 2 pills and everything was fine. After Anita swallowed she looked Jennifer up and down, taking note of her slim yet curvy body.

"What?"

"You look good naked! You should be naked all the time!"

Jennifer forgot she wasn't even wearing anything and laughed hard. She wanted to get down and dirty but felt a little guilty.

"Needy...what do you take those for?"

"Oh...I have seizures."

"What? Like epilepsy?"

"Sort of. I've had them since I was younger. I black out. I've been good though." Jennifer frowned, maybe it was best they call it a day. "What's wrong? Do you still want to go full lesbian?"

"...I do...but...maybe we should wait until my community service is up..."

"To make it more special?" Anita lifted her head up like a confused dog.

Jennifer pondered this and smirked, "Yeah. Exactly."

Anita brought her in for a hug, "I can't wait!" She realized what she said and feared her girlfriend's rejection, "I mean, I will! The wait will be great..."

"Shh," Jennifer kissed her and kept her quiet for several more minutes.

* * *

"Congratulations, Jennifer. You completed your service." Jennifer sighed and sank into her chair. Jennifer contemplated on telling her about her and Anita's relationship but it seemed so innapropriate given the circumstances.

"Uh...Miss Johnson..."

"Yes, dear?"

"...Nothing. I promised Anita I'd meet her...that's ok isn't it?

"Yes," Miss Johnson was worried but her but knew how much both girls seemed to cheer each other up. "That's perfectly fine."

Jennifer couldn't wait any longer, it was time to lose her gay V-card. She ran into Lotte Sprav in the hall.

"I think I know where you go in such a hurry."

"You still can't join us, Sprav!" Jennifer smiled while folding her arms.

"That is fine. I have located old friends from Hawkins. I meet with them for much needed alone time. I met Anita on trail earlier. She have many questions about water. I tell her it effects everyone differently. She have canteen with her."

Jennifer froze, "Canteen? She's going to drink it?"

Sprav shrugged, "You should not worry. Very little if any water is now tainted after my clean up."

"It effects everyone differently how?"

"Could be everything, not just sex drive or boob size but also personality."

Jennifer grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, "Her personality? I have to stop her!"

"Good luck!" Sprav called to her as she ran outside.

Sure enough, Anita was filling up a canteen and water bottles at the brook. She smiled obliviously as Jennifer walked up to her in utter horror. Anita sat on her knees in one of the bikinis that Jennifer gave her in hopes that her breasts and ass would balloon like crazy and not rip apart her actual clothes.

"Hi, Jen!"

"Needy get away from that stuff!"

"Don't worry, I talked to the school nurse and she said it's safe!"

Jennifer tossed one of the bottles. "Hey! You're littering!"

"That stuff is dangerous!"

"Huh? You're just jealous! You don't want any competetion! You just want to be better than everyone!"

Jennifer was feeling a tingle, a strange feeling in her gut, Needy's outburst was making her horny. She immediately stripped herself of her restraining clothes. "What are you doing?" Jennifer pushed her naked body into hers.

"We could get caught!"

"That makes it more fun!"

They both laughed as Jennifer ripped Anita's little clothing off and groped her. Both were like wild animals moaning and snarling. If Anita was a boob girl then Jennifer was definitely an ass girl. She spanked and squeezed that badonkadonk. They got on the ground, Jennifer coached Anita into sitting on her face. Jennifer had never done anything like this but it seemed right and Anita was the right girl to do it with. It was all new and exciting, soon they were tribbing each other on the dirt, not raking their eyes off each other.

"Ah! Jennifer!"

"NEEDY!"

Fingering each other was the biggest thrill, both were sweating and ready to cum and pass out but they weren't ready to quit. When they did, Jennifer lied next to, practically on top of Anita. They were both out of breath.

"You...don't need that water, Needy...it effects everyone differently..."

"So?"

"I don't want it to change who you are."

They kissed and got dressed. It was a month before Jennifer confessed to Miss Johnson that she was dating Anita and likewise for Anita with Gladys. Neither woman believed them at first but came to accept them even if Gladys worried that Jennifer was a troublemaker she saw how happy she made her neice and therefore let them Stat together on the assurance that if Jennifer broke her heart she would be disowned and all ties cut.

Anita was allowed to attend regular classes and everyone seemed to take a liking to her, not so much Jennifer's old friends but they tolerated her. Anita took down her boob wall because Jennifer had all the boobs she needed.

Sprav disappeared and there were no other cases of water effecting women in Devil's Kettle. There was a case in a small town in Washington but that's another story.

 **THE END. Thank you for checking it out. More stories coming soon!**


End file.
